linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Frgt/10
"Frgt/10" is the remix of Forgotten on the album Reanimation. It is radically different from the original; Bennington's vocals have largely been removed and the song has an emphasis on hip-hop rather than nu metal. It features Alchemist and Chali 2na of Jurassic 5 who rap new verses as well as parts of the chorus originally sung by Bennington. It was played live in Music for Relief in 2005 with Chali 2na and Jurassic 5. Music video The video starts off with the short "Chali", while showing a woman in her bedroom. The video then features a person in a green jump suit, a gas mask, and a paint tank with a nozzle on the index finger of the right hand. The character goes around a depressing looking city painting the initials 'LP' on walls. Wherever the person paints, foliage and vegetation grow; this is a similar motif to a part of another band's video, "In The End", where vegetation grew wherever Mike Shinoda walked around. The authorities keep trying to arrest the person and chase the painter until the painter leaps off a rooftop to get to another rooftop. The paint can falls off the person and cracks open. While the authorities are examining the tank, the person crawls up to their bedroom window, takes off their mask, showing it is the woman mentioned above, and she gets into bed. The entire video is computer-animated with the exception of the beginning and end. The woman it shows is featured throughout the album's music videos. Lyrics From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I've forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken far from my safety The picture's there The memory won't escape me We're stuck in a place so dark You can hardly see The manner of matter that splits with the words I breathe And as the rain drips acidic questions around me I block out the sight and the powers that be And duck away into the darkness Times up I wind up in a rusted world with eyes shut so tight that it blurs into the world of pretend And the eyes ease open And it's dark again From the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I've forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken far from my safety The picture's there The memory won't escape me But why should I care? In the memory you'll find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up Listen to the sound Dizzy from the ups and downs I'm nauseated by the polluted rock that's all around Watching the wheels of cars that pass I look past to the last of the light and the long shadows it casts A window grows and captures the eye And cries out a yellow light as it passes me by And a young shadowy figure sits in front of a box Inside a building of rock with anntenaes on top, now Nothing can stop in this land of the pain The sane lose not knowing they were part of the game And while the insides change The box stays the same and the figure inside could bear anybody's name The memories I keep are from a time like then I put on my paper so I could come back to them Someday I'm hoping to close my eyes and pretend That this crumpled up paper can be perfect again Yo, from the top to the bottom Bottom to top I stop At the core I've forgotten In the middle of my thoughts Taken far from my safety The picture's there The memory won't escape me I'm here at this podium talking The ceremonial offerings dedicated to urban dysfunctional offspring What's happening? City governments are eternally napping Trapped in greedy covenants Causing urban collapse And bullets that scar souls with dark holes Get more than your car stole, some hearts be blacker than charcoal, for real This society's deprivation depends not on our differences but the separation within No reparation is made Limited age and minimum wage Living in a tenement cage for innocent pay Tragedy within a parade The darkness overspreads like a permanent plague On the forgotten In the memory you'll find me Eyes burning up The darkness holding me tightly Until the sun rises up Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Reanimation